


The Man Who Would Be King

by Bipolar_Armitage_Hux



Series: Bastards and Broken Things [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Agender Hux, Angst and Tragedy, Autistic Hux, Autistic Kylo Ren, Fluff and Angst, Intersex Hux, M/M, No seriously fucking angry you don't even know, PTSD Hux, Phasma is fucking angry, Psychosis Hux, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sort of? - Freeform, Trans Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux/pseuds/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux
Summary: Hux's paranoia is in over drive the morning after Brendol's death, but actually turns out to be warranted when he receives a call from Phasma who is determined to make him and Kylo pay for what they did. Of course, she also has other things she needs to take care of. And so do they.





	1. The Morning After

It was the morning after the death of his father and Hux was pacing shirtless in his room whilst Kylo slept and as the sun rose outside. He himself however, had barely managed to get three. He was happy his father was dead, glad that Kylo was okay but there was one huge issue that he hadn't really given enough thought: Phasma. The police and fire brigade would never figure out what had happened but she had a lot more resources than they did. She was the only other one who knew that Kylo was going to be there that night for a dinner party, and although she would never guess that Hux was to be one of the guests... She was more than aware of him and Kylo's relationship, and Hux had more than enough motive to want to get rid of his father. He wondered if Phasma knew his father was dead yet. He pulled back his bedroom curtains a little and looked out onto the street. He couldn't see one of her cars outside, although it was possible that she sent someone else to keep an eye on them. And one stuck out at him. He kept the curtains drawn and continued to pace occasionally looking at Kylo with a panicked stare. He kept thinking about being beaten by Phasma and having flashes of the tapes she showed him. Young, small, Kylo being whipped. Older Kylo being tormented by that... Monster. He thought about the night before, watching the pained looked on Kylo's face as his father- he stopped in his tracks, screwed his eyes shut and started scratching at his arm, barely noticing what he was doing until he felt a sharp sting and saw blood drip down from his elbow. It was then he realised how heavy his breathing was. He thought he'd saved Kylo, last night he was sure he could protect him. Now of course, he didn't know if he could. Sure, him and Kylo talked about taking her down but... This had thrown everything forward. And he wasn't ready for this.   
  
"Hux?" Kylo mumbled from across the room, sitting up clumsily and rubbing his eyes. He was clearly a little disappointed he hadn't gotten to wake up with Hux's arms around him but that wasn't too important to him right now. "What are you doing?"   
  
"The car, the silver car. It's been parked out there for the last couple of hours," Hux said quickly, wide eyed and staring between the crack in the curtains.   
  
"Hux, my love," Kylo said a little concerned. "Why don't you come back to bed?" He added softly, not wanting to dismiss what Hux was saying but that was a little hard when he didn't know what the hell he was talking about.   
  
"You're not listening to me" Hux responded indignantly, not moving from the window. "There's- there's a silver car that hasn't moved. Looking directly at the entrance."   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Hux," the other said, not moving from his place on the bed. Hux turned to him with a furrowed brow, he felt frustrated and he didn't understand what Kylo wasn't understanding. Of course, from Kylo's perspective his boyfriend was stood up at the crack of dawn, mumbling frantically and wide eyed about a car outside but Hux didn't realise that.   
  
"Come here," he said trying to hide his annoyance. Kylo got out from the bed and made his way to the window. Hux took Kylo's shoulders and steered him so he was standing in front of him, looking through the same crack in the curtain. "I've been standing here for hours now, worried that Phasma's going to be sending someone for us right. And at first I was looking for one of her cars, but of course she wouldn't come herself. She'd send someone else and normally, there aren't any cars parked here for a long time. Anyone who lives here, they park in the garage downstairs. This - that silver car has been there for hours."   
  
"Hux," Kylo started. "Why would Phasma send someone to watch us?" His tone was even and careful, he was fairly certain Hux hadn't taken his medication yet but didn't want to tell him this. Hux was bewildered by Kylo's response at first.   
  
"Well, because we-"   
  
"No, I know that, I mean why would she send someone after us instead of just coming to kill us. If she suspected it was us I mean." Hux opened his mouth to speak, closed it again and then looked out of the window in concentration.  
  
"Maybe she, maybe she's waiting for us to leave-"   
  
"Why, Hux?" Kylo pressed.   
  
"Because, because-" Hux hesitated. He couldn't answer that, Kylo was right. This wasn't Phasma's way of running things at all, it wasn't subtle enough. And, they didn't even know if anyone knew about Brendol Hux yet. "You're right," he ended, his shoulders relaxing as he walked over to the bed and sat at the end of it. "Sorry, I'm-"   
  
"I know," Kylo began, sitting next to him placing his hand on Hux's knee and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm scared too, but you know she can't kill either of us-"   
  
"She can't kill you," Hux said nervously. "My father was the only one keeping me alive. If she-"   
  
"I-" Kylo paused. He couldn't tell Hux the truth as to why Phasma wouldn't kill him, but he couldn't leave him worrying either. "I'm stopping Phasma from her killing you Hux, she can't afford to lose me. We'll be fine, we just need to act quickly." He raised his left arm to Hux's left cheek, and stroked the side of his face before slipping his hand to entwine with his bright hair. "Can we go back to bed now?"   
  


* * *

  
Hux was woken several hours later by his phone ringing from a Withheld number. He sleepily held the phone until it stopped ringing, waited for a voicemail, and then listened to that instead. His arm around a sleeping Kylo who was using his chest as a pillow, he waited for the message to start with his eyes almost closing but as soon as he heard that sharp, sinister voice his eyes snapped open and his body froze. It was Phasma.   
  
"My condolences on the loss of your father, Hux," the woman said down the phone, her voice given a forced steadiness and her fury clearly burned through. "A fire in the estate so I hear, very sad. I understand you might not be in the best of states today," she continued, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "But I want you and your whore to come see me this evening. Seven pm, sharp. Don't be late." The phone beeped and Hux put it back on the bedside table. I'm dead, he thought. I'm dead, Kylo's dead, fuck. We are dead. He stared at the wall for a few moments, allowing Kylo to have his moments of ignorance before he woke him up. He wasn't even entirely sure what he was going to say, he needed to think of an idea before he terrified the man in his arms. The only one he had of any worth was 'deny everything' but that wasn't exactly a safety net. There was another but that was ridiculous: they could leave the country. He could just imagine it now - they could take a plane to anywhere they wanted. Somewhere far away from the mob's jurisdiction where him and Kylo could live out the rest of their lives. They could live in a hotel for a little while before they found a house, perhaps a place by the beach. He let out a hoarse laugh thinking about it, the entire thing was ridiculous. It wasn't a future made for a whore and a hitman, especially not if they killed one of the most important men in the city... Even more so if one of the most important women in the city had reason to want them dead. No, there were two choices as far as Hux could see - either him and Kylo would die, or him and Kylo would have to take over the mob. And Hux had no intention of dying.  
  
He sighed and realised he couldn't put this off any longer, he took his arm that was wrapped around Kylo's shoulders and stroked his hair.   
  
"Kylo?" Hux said softly. "Kylo?" He gently tickled his right cheek until he started to stir.   
  
"Whass-going-on?" his love mumbled, which caused Hux to smile a little.   
  
"Good morning," he said, kissing Kylo's forehead. Hux turned onto his side so he was facing Kylo letting his eyes trace his face - his soft cheekbones, bent broken nose, long thick black hair, pale skin with beauty spots scattered across his face. His brown eyes were surrounded by shadowed tired eyes, and everything about him made Hux smile. "My handsome boy." He pressed his lips into Kylo's for a moment, just allowing themselves this final moment before their world came crashing down. The other smiled in response, letting out a noise almost like a purr.   
  
"Wha-time-izzit?" Kylo mumbled rubbing his eyes and rolling onto his back.   
  
"About ten," Hux responded, propping himself up on his elbow. He wished he didn't have to mention Phasma at all, he just wanted to stay like this forever. Well, he wished for Kylo to anyway. Hux already had an uneasy feeling swimming in his head, but Kylo could be spared for a little while longer. That being said, he knew it would just get harder the longer he left it. "Kylo, I - I need to tell you something." His voice was strained and his stammer was apparent, these two things alone scared the other more than the actual words.   
  
"What is it?" He asked, straightening himself up, finding himself gaining energy from the severity of Hux's tone.   
  
"I- I was woken up about ten minutes ago, by a- it was my phone. I got a message from Phasma." Hux paused, trying to read Kylo's reaction which was proving difficult   
  
"And?"   
  
"She- she gave her condolences, and she was a little angry and uh- she wants us to see her. Tonight," Hux said, voice shaking a little. "I mean, if she knew anything we'd be dead by now. I think she just suspects-"  
  
"She can't kill us, we deny everything," Kylo whispered.   
  
"She can kill me."   
  
"No she can't, because if she does... She loses me." Hux felt the blood drain from his face at these words and his fingers started to tremor. He forgot about Phasma for a moment.   
  
"You better not mean what I think you mean, Kylo," He responded almost inaudibly.   
  
"Hux, you can't-"   
  
"No," Hux interrupted. "Don't you dare even- no-"  
  
"You can't stop me, if you're gone." Kylo stared at Hux with a look of determination, he was absurdly stubborn - a trait he'd inherited from his parents so he'd been told. Hux knew there was no way he would change his mind, but it didn't mean he had to be happy about it.   
  
"Better make sure I don't die then," Hux muttered, turning away from Kylo, refusing to turn back when the other's hand reached for him.   
  
"Hux I-" Hux didn't allow himself to listen, he sat up and walked out of the bedroom. He left Kylo alone in the bed as he locked himself in the bathroom, beating the door with his fists. He knew there was no chance that Kylo didn't hear but he didn't really care right now. He felt like he had been completely taken over as he hit the door until his fists were blood and when he stopped, he took a deep breath and stared at the broken panels he'd left in the door in surprise. He thought he would have felt that but no, apparently not. He just stared down at his bloody splintered knuckles in fascination. He heard Kylo calling for him with his voice filled with tears. Hux didn't allow himself to think about it, he was allowed to be angry. He was allowed to be upset that Kylo had already considered what he would do without him. The thought of Kylo's lifeless body was a perfectly okay thing to be upset about and he was going to allow himself to be. Not that the other would try to stop him, he just knew that he wouldn't allow himself to be if he thought about how Kylo was feeling right now. 


	2. A Suitable Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux go to see Phasma, dreading the worst and as a result they... Discover what she has in store is actually worse than they could have even imagined.

The car ride to Phasma's passed by in anxious silence. Hux stared forward with his hand gripped to the steering wheel whilst Kylo was hunched over, head leaning on his left arm and staring out of the window. Not being able to handle the tension in the car, after five minutes Hux pulled over and rummaged through the glovebox.    
  
"Aren't we going to be late?" Kylo asked nervously.    
  
"It's about ten minutes away, it's only six-thirty. We'll be fine," Hux said, attempting to sound cheerful but just ended up sounding high-pitched and grotesque. He rummaged through the stack of papers before he found the pile of CDs underneath them. He picked them up, placed them on his knee and began cycling through the CDs. He dismisses the majority of them until he comes across Frank Turner's  _ Tape Deck Heart  _ he grins puts the rest of the discs back in the glove box and puts on the CD before he sets off. Kylo furrows his brow in confusion and rolls his eyes when the album begins and Hux is singing along as he drives.    
  
"Seriously? Now?" Kylo said, tone laden with sarcasm.   
  
"The world is fucked, we might die, might as well sing a bit," Hux responded with a shrug. " _ And you know your life is heading in a questionable _ __   
_ Direction,"  _ he sang, off-key and grinning at Kylo.    
  
"No."   
  
" _ And you can't remember anything except way you sound, when you told me you didn't know what I should do _ -" Hux continued to sing as Kylo rolled his eyes and sighed.    
  
" _ It's a long road out to recovery from here _ -" Kylo began singing, a little more in tune and deeper than Hux.    
  
" _ A long way back to the _ _ light _ -"   
  
" _ A long road out to recovery from here _ -"   
  
_ "A long way to make it right _ -" By the end of the first chorus, the both of them were actually smiling a little. Maybe Hux had a point, Kylo thought, in times of adversity you  _ might as well sing a bit _ .    
  
When they reached Phasma's finally, they were ten minutes early and Hux parked at the bottom of the driveway and let the CD play for a little while longer. He closed his eyes and reached out his hand, which Kylo took with a sad smile. Hux gave his hand a gentle squeeze as tears escaped his eyelids. All he could think of was that this was it, Phasma had no reason to let him live any more and the one thing that made him not want to was sat right next to him. There were so many years when he just wished his father would lose control one day and put him in the ground, had Phasma decided to put a bullet in the back of his head, all those years when he lived alone he would have accepted it gladly. Yet now, after everything, now that he actually wanted to be alive and didn't wake up every morning feeling worthless... This was when it looked like he was going to get the wish he used to have. He might never wake up to Kylo again, and that's what he was really crying about. He opened his eyes turned to Kylo, and let out a small laugh and forced a smile as tears fell down his face. He reached out his hands and took Kylo's scared face in his hands.    
  
"Kylo, I want you to know something," He began, choking on his tears a little.    
  
"Hux, no-"    
  
"Kylo. Let me, let me fucking finish, okay," Hux said, voice a strange mixture of tears and laughter. "Kylo. Before, before you came into my life I- You- you were- you are- you are the only person I've ever had who’s loved me, cared whether I live or die and... And actually made me happy-"    
  
"Hux-"    
  
"No, don't. I just. I love you, a lot. You're the most important thing in my life and- and if we don't make it out of here? I don't want you to die okay- no don't give me that fucking look Kylo, I don't want you to fucking die," Hux said, pulling Kylo into his chest and burying his head into the other's shoulder. "I - I need you to do something for me," He continued through his tears. "She-she's not going to kill you, we-we both know that. So I need you, I need you to take my wallet, okay? Take all three of my cards and- and empty the accounts. There's- there's quite a bit in my savings and- and I need you to take it all, okay? I want you to take it and my car and just leave. I don't care where you go just, far away from here. Somewhere where Phasma will never find you-" He leaned back, hands returning to Kylo's face. "Fucking promise me Kylo."    
  
"Hux, no I can't-"   
  
"Kylo, this is my fucking dying wish, my last request,  _ promise me, _ " Hux finished, his bright blue eyes wide and pleading.    
  
"I- I promise," Kylo said, voice strained and his mind screaming that he didn't want to agree to this. "But can I speak now?" He didn't wait for Hux's reply, he just climbed over the gear stick and dropped into Hux's lap. He pressed his forehead against Hux's and smiled. "We're not going to die, no way. We're going to make it through this, together. And one day, we're going to take over this whole god damn operation. It'll be just me and you - we've already gotten rid of your father, as soon as Phasma is gone it will just be left up to us two. You know as well as I do we're both the mob's top men, we'll - we'll have everything, Hux. I won't have to be a whore any more and- and you'll be free. We both will be. It's going to happen Hux, I promise." Hux choked back tears and forced a smile. He might not have been as convinced as Kylo that this was the case but... It was a little reassuring, at least. Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo's neck, and he pushed his small cracked lips into Kylo's thick, soft ones. One final kiss, Hux thought. It just felt a little too bittersweet, that being said Hux had to admit that there was something about thinking you’re about to die that just made a kiss that much better. They held each other for a moment, just being together before they had to unfortunately part; it was a few minutes to seven and well, they didn't want to be late.    
  
They drove up the path to the estate, parked outside of Phasma's garage, and when they got out, Hux waited for Kylo to walk around the car to him so he could hold his hand as they walked up. The two of them felt each others fingers entwined and felt a little bit safer, for a moment. Whatever was coming at least they weren't alone, there was some minor but still significant comfort in that. When they got to the front door, before they knocked Hux turned to Kylo, kissed his hand and smiled.    
  
"Before we go in, promise me again," he said quietly, trying to hide the fear in his eyes, face, and body language.    
  
"Hux-"    
  
"Just- please."    
  
"I promise," Kylo said reluctantly. Hux nodded in response, he knew his love wouldn't like it but he also knew that he wouldn't go against his wishes. At least, he hoped he knew that. Hux rang the door bell and waited, to both of their surprise Phasma actually answered the door. She didn't try to be polite and her anger was clear instantly.    
  
"Downstairs, both of you, now," she hissed, pointing a revolver at Hux - something she must have had in her hands when she opened the door. "Go on," the woman began, glowering as Hux and Kylo entered and they both walked the familiar path down to the room that still appeared in Hux's nightmares. The hitman smiled a little as he felt Kylo's fingers discreetly run down his spine. It was a secret thing, a hidden display of affection that set them both at ease. Typical Kylo, Hux thought, our world is falling apart but he still has to try and reassure me. He still has to pretend it's all okay. If we get out of here... We really need to talk about that.    
  
In the room on this occasion it was just the three of them, there was nothing but a bed, a video camera set up to record, and a chair behind it. Phasma locked the door behind her, gun still in hand, and walked over to the confused pair. She towered over them both, partly because she intimidated them both into shrinking slightly.    
  
"What the fuck were you thinking?" Phasma yelled, causing Hux's body to go tense as his eyes widened and he could remember how to speak. He'd never heard her shout before, the loud sound was like sandpaper against his ears and his throat went dry. She was staring at him, expecting him to answer and he wasn't sure how.    
  
"It- It wasn't Hux's-" Kylo began, attempting to come to his love's rescue.    
  
"Shut up, whore. Your betters are talking," she snarled. "Well, not much in this maggot's case admittedly. But he's still above  __ you ."    
  
"It was self-defense," Hux began suddenly. "He attacked me, I had a gun, I thought he was going to kill me." Not entirely a lie, he thought.     
  
"And then the estate caught fire... How?" Phasma asked, clearly not believing a word they said.    
  
"We still had to get rid of the body," Hux pointed out nervously. "It- we didn't intend to do it, it just-"    
  
"Now, unfortunately," Phasma said through gritted teeth, ignoring Hux's point. "Right now, I'm unable to kill either of you. This brat," she said gesturing towards Kylo. "Is worth too much money and you-" she stopped and stared at Hux. "Still manage to be one of my best hitman even though you've been doing terribly lately. However," she paused edging towards the two of them. "Even if I can't kill either of you. I'm damn sure going to make you wish you were dead. I'm going to film the two of you, three times a week, doing the most degrading, disgusting, torturous things I can think of you two to do for each other on camera. I'm going to make a lot of money from them in order to make up for how much money you've lost me," She aimed the gun at Hux and looked over at Kylo with a sneer. "Get on the bed, whore."    
  
"No, Kylo-"    
  
"Shut your fucking mouth, maggot," Phasma growled, unnecessarily switching the gun back onto safety and off again, just so Hux heard the sound.   
  
"Yes, ma'am," Kylo responded before Hux could jump to his defense again. He walked back over to the bed shoulder slumped, his love's eyes stinging when he realised how rehearsed Kylo's response was. He was used to this, Hux thought, he knew precisely what to do. I need to free him from this.    
  
"Good boy," Phasma said in a sinister tone. Hux winced a little, he remembered Kylo calling him that in bed as he stroked his hair whilst Hux's hands were tied behind his back. It was a strange thing to suddenly think of and the mob boss's twisted voice uttering the phrase just made it feel cheap and grotesque. "Now, maggot, you follow him. And I want you both to strip. Before the bastard fucks you up, whore, I want to get some decent shots of your bodies; freaks like you are very good for business. Maybe I should make you a full time whore, maggot. Can you actually fuck someone with that thing?" Hux winced and considered refusing to walk over to the bed. However, Kylo's pleading eyes made him give in, realising he had to. Hux followed Kylo's steps to the bed, his tears falling down his face, mostly because he wanted to protect Kylo and couldn't... And in part because he really did not want Phasma's taunting eyes looking over his body. As soon as he got in to Kylo, his love reached out, squeezed his hand and whispered to him.    
  
"I forgive you, for whatever it is she makes you do. I know it's not you, my love," Kylo whispered, stroking Hux's hand with his thumb. The other tried to force a smile but couldn't, it was happening. What he so often had nightmares about was happening. Flashes of waking up shaking after long nights of dreams of him raping and beating Kylo, flashbacks with the faces and people just a little skewed. Him and Kylo instead of him and his father. And that was about to become a reality.


End file.
